


Everything Goes Dark

by Katamundi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abstract, Alternate Universe, Angsty Schmoop, Between Seasons/Series, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katamundi/pseuds/Katamundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Are you enjoying my bad writing yet?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Everything Goes Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Are you enjoying my bad writing yet?

Before time even started, before the first flower, before purpose, Castiel had watched the universe grow and shine and burn. He'd watched thousands of lifetimes and then another and then one more again. Sometimes his being would reach out into the empty space. Past where Gabriel cast red stars across one galaxy and further than Balthazar’s blue. If you could’ve seen Castiel’s grace it would’ve been white, a dirty sea foam. Something new and something empty.  
  
When he began to walk, when he began to talk, he forgot to watch the skies for of course he now had purpose. Michael’s vessel watched him sometimes, sharing Castiels small glances and smiles towards the moon when the impala drove through the night. Castiel never thought to speak then, to share his thoughts so instead he sat and dared to think.  
  
As his time on earth went on, his humanity grew. That was when he began to notice the sky reflected him. When a nebula of golds and reds appeared for a moment then died out completely, Gabriel did the same. When he killed Balthazar, the stars faded. When he became god and in turn ceased to exist, silver clouds blocked out the moon.  
  
Michael’s vessel didn’t speak that night and Lucifer’s vessel didn’t ask.  
  
Purgatory had been the last connection. When he ran, when he didn’t think to explain or to answer when Dean prayed and screamed and cursed, he just closed his eyes and blocked out the world. Now he was dirty, he was human and he was falling. So when Dean needed him most, The sky gave him hope.  
When Dean and Sam finally found him in that field, bloodied and scared, they still couldn’t speak. It was a family broken again, broken by a starless sky with nothing to look up to.  
  
Dean used to wait for Castiel to find him, perhaps to tell him what he thought he knew he always wanted to say but….he never did. Of course Castiel always loved Dean in his own way and Dean the same but words were never their strong points.  
So when it came to the day of Dean and Sam’s death, Castiel stood by them. The three of them stood in silence and the fallen angels the same. Crowley was there too, not to fight but to sympathise. The two armies waited, waited for the beginning of one last fight.  
  
It was when Sam fell Castiel began to break; he ran from Deans side and helped him move on. He took away his pain and whispered empty promises until his soul was gone.  
  
Castiel hadn’t been there when Dean was cut down, He’d heard the cry and known but he hadn’t saw.  
His wounds ran deep and his blood….so much blood.  
  
If he were still alive he would’ve denied it but Dean had cried. Not out of fear or anger, but relief.  
When Castiel had found him he had gripped him tight and told him not to go, He couldn’t let him go. So when Deans comforting whispers stopped and his eyes closed, Castiel screamed for him to wake up.  
  
When the sun finally rose on the empty battlefield, the sky was grey. Nothing left of either side but ash and blood and dirt. Somewhere amidst the grass lay two brothers arranged side by side and above them stands an empty soul, no longer an angel for his purpose is gone and now he is something too broken to be human.  
He sits down next to the brother with the short hair and curious amulet and silently watches the sea foam clouds.  
“I told you one time, a while ago actually,” He finally says with a small broken laugh “That I’d never let you go.” He looks down , “But I did-” He inhales, allowing the tears run down his face. The angel slowly lies back onto the wet grass and closes his eyes.  
Castiel turned his head to the hunter and bringing their hands together, he began to cry through his trembling smile.  
“I won’t leave you alone again”  
  
And with that, Castiel gently pushed the discarded angel blade into his chest with a muted cry, waiting through the pain for his family to welcome him home.


End file.
